Costume of the Year
by Forbidden-savior
Summary: re-posted. Tumblr prompt: Emma seeing Regina in her Fairy Tale Land clothes for the first time. I put a Halloween spin on it for fun :)


**This is for the lovely Swanqueenrizzles who suggested the prompt 3 Had to re-post because was being a little bitch.**

* * *

"Emma! Hurry up we're going to be late!" Snow screams up the stairs, adjusting her mouse ears.

Emma groans, stomping down the stairs. "I still don't understand why we all have to dress alike." her fur skirt was itchy and she these heels were killing her.

"Because we're a family." Snow gives her a sharp look. "I think it's cute."

Emma rolls her eyes. Of course she did, it was her idea. As soon as Henry had asked what they were doing for Halloween Snow was more than eager to share her idea of dressing up as a family of mice. Henry, the lucky bastard, decided to stay with Regina, leaving whipped-husband David and pouty Emma left in her plans.

"DAVID LETS GO!" Snow shouts, starting for the door. He pops out from the bathroom in his furry shirt and ears. Emma thought he looked ridiculous but hey, it was his marriage. The family packs into the car and starts the short drive to the Town Hall, where the annual Halloween Bash was held.

People we just beginning to file inside, music blaring from the building. Snow bounces with excitement, ready to show off her creations. "Come on!" she yanks David up the walk as Emma slows her pace, gazing down the street for Henry to arrive. Or maybe he was already inside, Regina was known for promptness.

Turning to head inside, the blonde nearly knocks down a more scantily clad Ruby than usual. "Hey Rubes, all in the Halloween spirit I see." she grins.

The wolf-turned-devil swings her clip-on tail. "Of course! And just what the hell are you supposed to be?"

"A mouse. Snow's idea." She adds as Ruby's eyebrow arches. "It's a family thing." She sighs, wishing she had pockets instead of this stupid blouse and skirt.

Ruby chuckles. "Just go with it. At least you don't have to wear a fursuit."

Emma smirks. "No thats more David's style tonight." she glances pass the brunette towards the doors. "Hey um..is Henry here yet?" she adjusts the red bow tie choking around her neck, hoping the kid was inside already so she could slip out of these heels and sit the hell down.

Ruby shrugs. "Not that I know of, I'm waiting for Belle and Cindy to show up."

Emma sighs. Of course she was. "Alright well, I'll be inside sniffing around for alcohol if you need me." Ruby chuckles, waving. Emma makes her way inside the packed building, where the citizens of StoryBrooke were looking more ridiculous than usual. Fairies dressed as ghosts, elves transforming into werewolves, a few dwarfs were even frogs.

This was going to be a long, weird night.

Emma heads straight for the refreshment table and pours herself a cup of blood red punch. She scans the room for Henry wondering what he decided to dress up as, though he refused her pleas to not to leave her stuck with the Mice-Charmings, he had promised that mice would be incorporated with his costume. Emma wondered how he'd pull that off without Regina wanting to stuff him in some other kind of awful get-up.

Speaking of the former Queen, Emma had figured she wouldn't be dressing up but from past stories it seemed that dear Madame Mayor really got into the Halloween spirit. Emma snorts, obviously Regina's favorite holiday was the one where she got the scare people. But she was just as excited as she was curious to see what the woman had conjured.

"Emma!" The blonde mouse in question turns to see an adorably buffed out Henry racing towards her. A giant net dragged along the floor beside him while an assortment of knives and empty spray cans jingled against his belt. "Guess what I am?" he grins up at her.

"Um...Indiana Jones?" she takes in the ripped cat ears nestled atop his brown hair. "Who turned into a cat…?"

Henry laughs, "No. I'm a mouse hunter!" he puffs out his padded chest and raises the net. "Told ya I was going to have a mouse theme in my costume. The ears were Mom's idea though." he wrinkles his nose.

Emma laughs as she ruffles between his ears. "That is the scariest thing I've seen all night, Kid. Snow is going to love it." Or scream in terror, depends on how in character she's going to get tonight. "Where's your Mom anyway?"

"Oh she's coming but she wanted to fix some stuff first." Henry grabs a handful of pretzels. "Have you seen Hansel around? I wanna show him my costume."

"No idea but knowing him, I think he'd be by the candy bowl." She points to the crowd of kids standing around a cauldron of candy. There's going to be a hella lot of tummy aches tomorrow. "Don't eat too much though. You don't want your Mom to kill you...or me." she smiles as she watches him run off.

The lights dim and maniacal laughter blares showers over the room before a hard beat pumps from the speakers and colorful strobe lights illuminate across the floor. A few people ever scream.

"Wow. Just when I thought it couldn't get anymore cliche." Emma mumbles against the rim of her cup.

"Not scary enough for you?"

"Yeah, if plastic bats are scary." Emma quirks an eyebrow, turning to face her latest visitor and nearly drops her cup all over her fur. "Holy. Shit."

Regina smirks, a white light hitting her face just as she strolls towards the shocked mouse. "Don't let the children hear that kind of language, Miss Swan, you have a reputation to uphold."

"I-um...right…" Emma couldn't articulate any further than that at the moment. Her eyes take in the red gown the brunette was wearing. At least, thats what she was telling herself.

'Look at the gown not the breasts Swan, not the breasts.' but she already knew she wasn't going to follow her own rules tonight. But how could she not? They were right there, staring her down.

"And just what are you supposed to be?" Regina inquires, lifting a hand to finger her bowtie.

Emma blinks rapidly, screaming at her brain to form words. "Um..a mouse. It was…." her eyes dart down to the valley peeking out the top of the red fabric. What was her mothers name? Oh, right. "Snow's idea. A family thing." she shrugs nonchalantly.

Regina nods, pulling her hand back. Brown eyes slowly take in the whole ensemble from the red pumps right to the whiskers painted across the blondes cheeks. She chuckles. "Of course it was Snow's idea. No wonder Henry ran to me begging to go costume shopping. Perhaps you should've joined us."

Emma clears her throat. "I couldn't have. Snow would've ripped me apart if I'd bailed." she pouts. "You don't like my outfit?"

"Hardly. You managed to make a mouse look almost...bearable." Regina winks, glancing down at her legs. "Though I take it the skirt wasn't your idea either?"

Emma shakes her head. "If I'd had my way, I'd be in jeans and a T-shirt with the word BOO! written across." she sighs, running a hand through her hair.

Flicking her gaze between the blondes face and exposed legs, Regina's eyes smolder. "Hmm, that was one good decision Snow made."

The intense stare the woman was giving her made Emma's knees grow weak. "What about you? What Renaissance Fair did you borrow your costume from?" she smirks.

Rolling her eyes, Regina runs a soft hand down her waist carressing the fabric softly. Like it was an old lover. 'Keep it together, Swan.' Emma licks her lips. "I'll have you know that this use to be one of my favorite gowns back in the Enchanted Forest. Made from the finest silk."

"And now you're wearing it the lamest Halloween party ever. Nice."

"I was running out of ideas for a costume."

"You could've come to me, I'm full of ideas." She grins, sipping her punch.

Regina chuckles. "I'm sure. Maybe next year I'll drop by." her tone suddenly lowers, eyes flashing.

Emma swallows, refusing to drop her gaze. "Good." she matches her tone, feeling her mouth grow dry. Her eyes flick down to the generous amount of cleavage peeking up at her. "Know what I think, Your Majesty?" she takes a step forward. "I think, that you only wore this," she nods her head at the tight-fitting gown, "To show off."

A slow smile forms upon Regina's lips. "No idea what you're referring to, dear." she reaches up, curling a finger inside the ribbon of Emma's bowtie, giving it a smooth yank. Emma slides forward, grinning. "Just what do I have to show?" Regina tilts her head to the side, blood red lips parting slightly.

"Depends." Emma slides her hands around the Queen's waist, crashing their chests together. Leaning in close to her ear, she whispers. "What are you offering?"

A shiver runs down Regina's spine as she releases Emma's bowtie, sliding a hand down her chest, fingering the pearly white buttons. "What do you want?"

Emma grins, shrugs. "I don't know. Would I get a Trick or a Treat?" with each word her nails grips her waist tighter.

Regina swallows down a moan. "Depends on what you deserve." Her brown eyes smolder. "Have you been a good girl or a bad girl this Halloween night?" she pops open one button, moving her hand down to the next.

Breathing tickling her ear, liquid heat erupts between Emma's thighs. "Bad, extremely bad." her lips wisp down Regina's neck, nipping at her soft skin.

"Hmmm. I believe that. We better go get your punishment." Another button. "I might have a few mouse traps at home…"

Emma grins, "I shaking in fright." She yanks Regina towards the doors, nearly knocking down a few devils along the way. Climbing into the car, hardly able to keep her hands off the Queen sliding beside her, Emma can't help but think how Henry may be munching on candy right now but she was getting the real treat.


End file.
